Do I?
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella tries to kill herself. When Carsile finds her at the hospital and takes her home she faces the most important question. Does she still love Edward? T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

"Bella dear, what do you want?" asked my personal nurse. "I told you, I want EDWARD!" I screamed the last part. She sighed and left.

This was my life. After trying to kill myself after Edward left I was put in the hospital. For the mentally ill. They asked what I wanted. Edward. It was so simple, yet impossible.

**Carsile's POV**

It was my first day of work here. This time I was working with mentally ill. I walked in. After explaining to the nurse who I was she looked in her desk for my schedule. Just then I heard a girl scream, "I want EDWARD!" I almost died again. "Who was that girl?" I asked the woman. She looked up. "Oh that poor dear. Her name is Bella Swan. She has been in here for about two months. She tried to kill herself when her boyfriend and his family left. All she does is say "I want Edward."" She said. I gasped. "What have we done to her?" I said in horror. The woman looked up again. "What do you mean?" she asked. "My son is Edward. Bella was supposed to marry him but we left." I told her. "Oh Dear." she said. "I suppose you want to see her." I nodded. "Follow me." she said. We walked to a room and she opened the door. "Bella you have a visitor." she said and left. I walked in. Bella was paler but not a vampire. She had dark circles under her eyes and you could see her ribs. She was looking at pictures. Of her and Edward. "Oh Bella." I said. She looked at me with huge eyes. "Carsile?" she whispered.

**Bella POV**

The nurse told me a had a visitor. I didn't care. "Oh Bella." I heard. I looked at the man my eyes growing huge. "Carsile?" I whispered. "Yes." he said. I couldn't stand it. I started crying. He came over and hugged me. "Come on. You're going home." he said. "I can't." I said. "Charlie and Renee won't take me back until I'm better." I said saddly. "Not there Bella. We are you're family no matter what Edward says." said Carsile. "You mean it?" I asked. "Carsile I can't get my life broken again." I said. "I promise it will be fine." he said. "Okay." I said.

We left with no problem. When we got to his house we got out. He said,"Bella Edward is here today so be strong." "I will." I said. We walked in. "Guys, we have company." he called. I knew they couldn't smell me since the meds I was on took away my smell. As the rest of the family came down we sat on the couches. First came Emmett then Roaslie, Alice, Jasper, Esme and finally _him. _They all looked at me. Alice was the first to speak. "What...?" she trailed off. "She was in the hospital. For trying to kill herself." he glared at Edward. Edward blanched. Just then Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Roaslie flew at Edward and started screaming at him. Jasper was in to much pain from all the feelings to move. "Stop!" I yelled. They did. "Bella, I am so sorry." said Esme at last. I nodded. "Bella..." started Edward. But he didn't need to finish. I knew the question. Did I still love him?

Did I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing it makes me so happy :-) **

They were all looking at me. "I..I.I need to go back to the hospital now." I said finally. They all looked disappointed except Carsile who understood. "Alright I'll drive you back." he said. I nodded although I wanted to call a different doctor to get me but I knew it wouldn't be wise. "Bella..." started Esme. "Please don't try and stop me. I can't handle this right now." I muttered. Even though I wanted Edward (I made that clear enough with the screaming and all) I couldn't look at him. We got in Carsile's car and drove back to the hospital. When I was finally in my bed I broke down and started sobbing. I was glad Carsile wasn't there. I missed _him_ so much yet I couldn't be around him. "I HATE MY LIFE!" I shouted to the empty room. Then a thought struck me. Why not end it?

**Jasper's POV**

We were all relaxing at home. Alice and Roaslie were oohhing over some magazines. Esme was reading. Me and Emmett were playing a video game. And Edward was playing the piano. I was surprised with him. For the first month when we left Bella he was so depressed. But now he was ...happy. Whatever. Just then I felt Carsile's emotions come over me and another persons. A human. Great I had just fed at least. Carsile and the human came in. Oddly I couldn't smell the human. Just felt sadness, anger, hopelessness and fear. "Guys, we have company." called Carsile. We all trudged downstairs and I felt the humans fear grow. I heard Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice gasp. When I saw who it was I gasped too. Bella. She looked horrible. She was so pale. We could see her ribs. I checked everybody's feelings. Emmett was happy she was back but sad because she was so sick. Rosalie felt bad for her and a little bored. Alice was so mad I almost cried out. She was also very said. Esme was so sad. Carsile was calm but a little miffed. Finally Edward. At first I felt shock then guilt then sadness then anger. Anger? "What...?" Alice started. "She was in the hospital. For trying to kill herself." Carsile said and glared at Edward. Just then so many emotions came over me. I was in so much pain. They all started yelling at Edward except me, Carsile and Bella. "Stop!" she yelled. I was still in pain. "Bella, I am so sorry." said Esme. She nodded. Bella...? started Edward. I felt indecision added to her feelings. She said she needed to go back to the hospital so her and Carsile left. We all turned to Edward. He just looked at us. Then he walked upstairs. I didn't feel anything coming off him. Great. I sighed and went over to Alice feeling, with guilt, happy that our relationship was easy.

**I need to know if Bella and Edward should get back together. Also should she "die" and become a vamp. Also just want to say that Bella will not really die. I hate those kind of stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight but if I did I'd make Emmett gay! Joking!**

"Victoria?" I called. No answer. I sighed.

I had told the nurses I wanted to go outside. While my supervisor had sat down and read my book I had wondered away.

"Victoria?" I said louder, then i pricked my finger with a small pin. I let the blood ooze out then waved it around to put the scent on the wind. I heard a rusting and a woman with bright red hair stepped out. "What do you want?" she hissed. "Kill me." I whispered. "Gladly." she said. I sighed in relief. Bad move. Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't dumb. "Where is dear Edward." she asked menacingly. "He left." I said. Another bad move. She smiled showing her teeth. ( not fangs, teeth) "Follow me." she said and walked into the woods. I followed. She grabbed me and ran very far into the woods. "Ready or not here you die." she said in a horrific singsong voice and bit into my neck.

**APOV**

I went into a trance.

_Bella pricked her finger and waved it around. Victoria came out. "What do you want?" she hissed. "Kill me." said Bella tears coming down her face. "Gladly." she said. Bella sighed in relief. Victoria's eyes narrowed. "Where's dear Edward?" she asked. "He left." she said. She smiled. "Follow me." said Victoria and walked into the woods. Bella followed. Victoria grabbed her and ran into a clearing with a very tall tree. "Ready or not you die." she said putting on a voice that resembled a demon saying a children's nursery rhyme. She leaned down and bit Bella's neck. Bella screamed and fell to the ground writhing. _

I snapped out of it to see everyone staring at me. I quickly blocked my mind. Edward glared at me. "What was it?" asked Jasper taking my hand. I was so horrified I couldn't speak. I shook my head. "Jesus Emmett you need to stop doing stuff." I said forcing a laugh. Everybody laughed and Emmett looked sheepish. I needed to get to Bella myself first. "I'm going for a walk." I lied and ran so fast out the door I left skid marks.

I got to the clearing fast using my sense of smell. I sighed when I saw the figure. But something was wrong. It wasn't moving, screaming, anything. I ran over. I gasped. It was just a bundle of Bella's clothes. I was too late. I tracked down Victoria. She was sucking dry a woman. I sneered in disgust. "Where is she!" I screeched. "Dear Bella is back in the clearing." she drawled. "Liar!" I hissed. She looked pissed. "I am not lying." she said coldly. "She's not there." I said angrily. "Well that's your problem not mine honey. I don't have her." she said icily spreading her hands. I moved forward to kill her. "I didn't do anything." she said lazily. "All I did was honor her wishes. She asked to be killed and I killed her. Unlike some people." she said. I scowled at her put left her alone.

How was I going to tell everyone? I couldn't tell them she was a vampire. I didn't even know if she was and that would destroy Edward more than hearing she was dead. I walked into the house and Jasper doubled over in pain. I gasped and calmed down. "Oh my God! Jasper are you okay?!" I gasped and ran over to him. He nodded. "Alice whats wrong?" asked Carsile. Oh God. Here we go. "Everyone I have some news." I said on the verge of dry sobbing. Everyone came to stand near me. Jasper tried to send me waves of happiness and calm but they didn't help at all and he stopped. "First off Edward I am so sorry." I said. His head shot up from the book he was reading. "I...umm..well... Bella she well..." I started sobbing and Jasper rushed to my side. "What!" shouted Edward. Jasper growled at him. "She's dead." I whispered.

**Read and Review sorry for taking so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight **

**BPOV**

The pain was unbearable but bear it I did and It was over. I found myself looking into two topaz eyes. I stood up quickly. Gracefully.

It was a guy in front of me. He had black hair and was a bit taller than me and thankfully had the topaz eyes.

"Uh Hello." he said nervously. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Uh well I found you in the woods alone so I brought you to my house." he said. "You can leave if you want."

"Do you want me to?" I asked feeling sad. Did anyone want me?

"Yes! I mean you don't have to." he said looking at his feet.

"Do you mind if I stay?" I asked. He grinned and said

"No! It's so lonely here. It's just me and..." he trailed off.

And that was the beginning of the road to a long relationship. One I'd never had with Edward. Me and Thomas were perfect for each other. And then 15 years later my life went to Hell again.

**EPOV  
** It had been 15 years since Alice told me that Bella was dead. My existence was pointless without her. It was worse now because I knew I would never see her again. I was so wrong.

It was the middle of school when out teacher announced we had two new students. I continued looking out the window until I smelled that they were vampires. I didn't know them.

One had black hair one had auburn. The girl looked familiar but I had never seen her. They both had Topaz eyes.

"You can sit next to Mr. Cullen there." said the teacher looking at me. When my name was said they both whipped around.

The girl looked horrified and the guy looked really pissed. I read his mind

_That guy is dead! Oh crap he's the mind reading one. ABCDEF..._

I growled. How did they know me?

**I know I haven't updated in a while sorry. Anyway yes Tom and Bella are together and Edward does not know her because she looks different and smells like...um roses. She doesn't really have black hair she just dyed it black. Anyway the big question...BxT or BxE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not an update but I can not update for a bit since they are shutting off my power for a bit! Jerks! This goes for all my stories. But I think I can update later today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight.**

I felt like I was going to be sick. It was finally lunch period which meant that all the Cullen's were going to be there. Thankfully I had avoided Edward but I really wanted to see Alice and Emmett again. Even Jasper and Rosalie.

We walked into the cafeteria holding hands. Thomas whispered, "It'll be okay." I nodded. Sure. We found an empty table and sat down. Soon the Cullens came over.

"Can we talk?" asked Jasper. Thomas looked at me. I nodded and they sat.

"We were just surprised there are more of us here." he said.

"Yes but we probably won't be staying long." I said and Thomas nodded.

"Why?" asked Alice her little face falling.

"Too...hard." I muttered. Thomas grabbed my hand. Just then a human came skipping over and sat down on Edward's lap. Oh. God. Now I really was going to be sick, Can vampires get sick? Jasper looked at me, probably sensing my pain and cocked an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Umm well I would like to tell Alice and Emmett and I guess you too Jasper, though you might not care but whatever. Umm we have met before. My name now is Isabella Carter but you all knew me as..Bella Swan." I finished and looked at the table. Nobody moved until I heard Alice squeal and hug me hard. Then I was picked up off the ground and swung in circles by a very happy Emmett. Jasper walked over too. Remorse and pain were evident on his face.

"Jasper please do not blame yourself." I said hugging him. He hugged me back.

"I missed you." he said to me. "I missed you too." I said. Even Rosalie hugged me. Everyones eyes popped out of their heads. I grinned.

"Hello Edward. Nice to see you found...you distractions." I said coldly. The girl looked confused and scared.

"Bella, please I am so sorry. I thought it would be for the best." he said.

"Edward I want to believe you, but how can I? Maybe someday. But I don't know. You hurt me so much, If you really loved me you wouldn't have left." I said sadly.

"I didn't want to put you in danger Bella. I loved you too much!" he cried.

"It doesn't matter why, it's the fact that you did it Edward. Didn't you understand what would happen? Did you think that Victoria would want to stop killing me just because you were gone?" I asked. He looked at the floor in shame.

"Edward I still love you but it will take time for me to trust you again." I said and with that I left to think.

**EPOV**

I will get her back if it's the last thing I do! "Are you to together?" I asked the guy..Thomas. He shook his head. "We're like brother and sister." he said. Good. Operation get Bella back has begun. Oh wait, what about Christy. "Uh Cristy, we're over."

**Okay I decided that Thomas and Bella aren't together so get over it! Also the girl Cristy does not know what they are, RxR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. **

Bella?" asked Thomas. I turned around.

"I think you should get back together with him. It is very evident he is in pain and needs you. I don;t think he will ever do that again. No, i know he won't. Please trust me on this." he said.

I sighed.

"I know." I said. "I want to trust him but I also can't."

"In time you will learn to. He made pain but you figured out how much you loved him by experiencing it. I know if you let him go you will never live." he said and hugged me and left. He was right. I left to find Edward. I found him soon.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded and followed me.

"Edward I want to be with you, just give me a few weeks to be sure." I said.

He looked ecstatic. I smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. I thought he was going to faint. I smiled and left.

**Totally short but I am having a major mental block! RxR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
